1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including a laminate in which insulating layers are laminated on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related electronic component, for example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-129224 is known. The multilayer ceramic capacitor described above includes a plurality of dielectric layers, a plurality of electrodes, and terminals. The dielectric layers and the electrodes are alternately laminated to each other. The terminals are external electrodes provided on a bottom surface of a laminate including the dielectric layers. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor described above, the electrodes are exposed between the dielectric layers at the bottom surface of the laminate, and the terminals are formed by plating portions at which the electrodes are exposed.
Incidentally, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-129224, the dielectric layer may be denatured in some cases by absorbing moisture in the air (hereinafter, referred to as “moisture absorption”). As a result, the insulating properties of the dielectric layer provided between the electrodes are degraded, and a short circuit may occur therebetween.
In order to prevent a short circuit between the electrodes caused by moisture absorption, for example, the distance between the surface of the laminate and an outer periphery of the electrode may be increased. However, since the area of the electrode is decreased when the distance between the surface of the laminate and the outer periphery of the electrode is increased, the capacity of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is decreased.